Mimic
The Mimic is an enemy in the Castlevania series. They assume the guise of treasure chests to lure in unsuspecting victims. Origins from Dungeons & Dragons. ]] The mimic is a type of fictional monster in the Dungeons & Dragons fantasy role-playing games. It is portrayed as being able to change its shape to disguise its body as an inanimate object, commonly a chest. The mimic has a powerful adhesive that holds fast to victims who touch it, allowing it to beat them with its powerful pseudopods. It was introduced in the first edition Advanced Dungeons & Dragons game's original Monster Manual and has appeared in subsequent editions since. Description Mimics look identical to common treasure chests found in many games through the Castlevania series. They remain stationary, luring any adventurer who is in search of treasure. When approached, they reveal to be monsters with big mouths full of fangs and usually start jumping at the hero. Other types wait until they are opened before becoming hostile. Appearances ''Castlevania: Aria of Sorrow First appearance of Mimics in the series. Instead of looking like treasure chests, they assume the form of big, blue money bags. The first one is encountered in a hidden room above the last hallway in the Dance Hall. To get to it, the player will need either an arcing weapon or a projectile that can be thrown upward in order to break the ceiling, as well as the Kicker Skeleton, Giant Bat, or Hippogryph soul to get up there. Inside, the Mimic is found accompanied by a Catoblepas, a White Dragon, and the Sherman Ring. The next one is located in the farthest room of the Forbidden Area, in a secluded cavern used as a treasury of sorts. A suspiciously-looking blue gold bag can be found lying at the center of the room, with the Joyeuse visible on a higher ledge. Hitting the bag will make it drop its guise and reveal its true form: a giant, demonic skull. Another Mimic is encountered almost at the end of the game, in the Chaotic Realm. It is found inside an empty room with a candle at its center. Destroying the candle will make it drop what would appear to be another blue gold bag. Hitting it again will make it drop its guise and once again reveal its monstrous nature. Gaining dominance over the Mimic's soul grants Soma the Cash Back ability, which will make him produce money every time he takes damage. Castlevania: Dawn of Sorrow'' / Castlevania: Portrait of Ruin More akin to their original source, Mimics in Dawn of Sorrow and Portrait of Ruin now pose as exact replicas of normal treasure chests. When approached, they will reveal their hideous nature and start leaping toward the player with the little green legs that protrude from their bottom whilst attempting to bite them with their big, fang-filled mouths. Since opening a real chest requires the player to hit it first, doing the same with a Mimic could give them enough time to react and fight them more appropriately. They are a bit resilient, though. Like in Aria of Sorrow, gaining dominance over the Mimic's soul in Dawn of Sorrow grants Soma the Cash Back ability, which will make him produce money every time he takes damage: *Getting hit by enemies yields only $1. *Getting hit by spikes yields $100. *Getting hit by spikes while wearing the Gold Ring yields $500. Dawn of Sorrow= |-|Portrait of Ruin= ''Castlevania: Order of Ecclesia'' / Castlevania: Harmony of Despair In Order of Ecclesia and Harmony of Despair, while still posing as wooden treasure chests, Mimics behave a bit different from their previous incarnations where the player just needed to approach them in order for them to attack; now the Mimic actually needs to be "opened" for it to start attacking. It does so by sliding a long distance along the ground while chomping with its giant fangs. While it's an easy attack pattern to predict, it can take the player off-balance if there are other enemies around. They are quite resilient and many hits may be required in order to put them down. Order of Ecclesia= |-|Harmony of Despair= Item Data Gallery AoS 097.png|'Mimics enemy list entry from ''Aria of Sorrow 28008.png|''Harmony of Despair'' gamerpic See also *Doppelganger *Scary Candle References *Castlevania: Portrait of Ruin Bestiary by Darth Nemesis at GameFAQs.com *Castlevania: Portrait of Ruin Walkthrough and FAQ by Zach "Darko" Long at GameFAQs.com es:Mímico Category:Tabletop role-playing game Category:Skeletal Monsters Category:Aria of Sorrow Enemies Category:Dawn of Sorrow Enemies Category:Portrait of Ruin Enemies Category:Order of Ecclesia Enemies Category:Harmony of Despair Enemies Category:Grimoire of Souls Enemies